Touch My Body
by extremediva19
Summary: Full summary inside. Slash. Wincest. Pairing: Sam/Dean/Eliot
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sam went missing when he was 22. When the yed came for him Sam was hurt and lost his memory. Now a couple years down the road Dean and Eliot have been hunting together and searching for Sam. They are both determined to ignore the attraction they feel both thinking the other is straight. Following a lead they finally find Sam only to have Sam not only show no signs of recognition but Sam is clearly attracted to them both.

"Clearly this was a bad idea" Eliot sighs. Leaning back against the bar he sips his beer and continues to scan the packed club. Spotting a twink watching

Dean he shrugs off the urge to warn him off._ It's not like I have a claim on him. If Dean wasn't straight.. _Biting off another sigh at the reminder he goes back to scanning the crowd.

Dean snorts his agreement. "We'll stay as long as it takes. We couldn't find a pink elephant in this crowd much less Sam if he wants to stay hidden" Dean can feel the heat of Eliot standing near him and takes a long drink to distract himself. _Gotta find Sam. Nothing can come before finding Sam. Besides Eliot is straight... _

"What if it isn't him?" Eliots quite question brings back Deans own doubts and he clenches his jaw to keep from snapping at him. "We'll keep looking. He cant hide from us...forever." Deans voice trails off in a whisper.

"What? What's wrong?" Eliot asks. Following Deans stunned view his jaw drops. "Sam.."

Sam is feeling very..frisky. He can feel the moon calling. Part hatred, part reverance. He hates the control it has over him, the moon heat driving

him to dance closer to the man in front of him even as he scans the crowd. He knows this won't go beyond one dance, the man wasn't really his type

and the pull wasn't strong enough that he couldn't walk away yet. The song ends and Sam turns away. The heat was buildng in him and he gives himself over to the beat of the song, rolling his hips, sliding his hands up his body and through his hair. Scanning the crowd he finds himelf staring into the greenest eyes he's ever seen.

_I know that you've been waiting for it_

_I'm waiting too_

_In my imagination I'd be all up on you_

_I know you got that fever for me_

_Hundred and two_

_And boy I know I feel the same_

_My temperature's through the roof_

He watches as another man leans over and whispers something to green eyes. _Alone they are both sexy as hell but together... _Sam bites his lip to hold

back a moan. He can feel the moon heat building, feel the alpha in him rising up and starts dancing with intent. He wants them and he is gonna have them.

_Touch my body_

_Put me on the floor_

_Wrestle me around_

_Play with me some more_

_Touch my body_

_Throw me on the bed_

_I just wanna make you feel_

_Like you never did._

Sam slides his hands over his body as he rolls his hips. Turning he keeps dancing, let's his hips rock and sway to the beat. He can practically feel their eyes on him.

_Let me wrap my thighs_

_All around your waist_

_Just a little taste_

_Touch my body_

_Know you love my curves_

_Come on and give me what I deserve_

Sam turns back, sucking his bottom lip in and biting down gently as he tilts his head in invitation. The alpha in him feels a surge of satisfaction as they

both stand and start towards him. He can see them whispering to each other as they come and wonders if they are a couple, wonders if that was

gonna have them backing out on him.

_Boy you can put me on you_

_Like a brand new white tee_

_I'll hug your body tighter_

_Than my favorite jeans_

_I want you to caress me_

_Like a tropical breeze_

_And float away with you_

_In the Caribbean Sea_

Sam gives a small hum of pleasure when they both press in close, one hand going around green eyes' back, the other reaching back to find a hip and tugging them both closer. Green eyes leans in closer "I'm Dean" Sam wonders at the intense look in his eyes as he waits for a response. "Sam"

Turning his head he raises an eyebrow and wonders at the look of wry amusement "Eliot"

_Touch my body_

_Put me on the floor_

_Wrestle me around_

_Play with me some more_

Sam feels their hands moving over his body, guiding and caressing. He wishes he could pull off his shirt, tear off their clothes, and feel them skin to skin.

_Throw me on the bed_

_I just wanna make you feel_

_Like you never did._

_Touch my body_

Sam feels them pressing closer, their hands growing firmer, can feel himself growing hard under thier touch.

_Let me wrap my thighs_

_All around your waist_

_Just a little taste_

Sam leans down, lips ghosting up Deans neck as he breaths in his scent. _Why does it feel like I should know this? _Biting gently on his earlobe Sam gives it a light tug, the little gasp of arousal pulling a low growl of pleasure from him.

_Know you love my curves_

_Come on and give me what I deserve_

_And touch my body._

Eliots hand fists in his hair as he pulls back, tugging his head back, his lips kissing and nibbling up his neck and when Dean leans up to suck a mark on the other side of his neck Sam can't hold back a moan of pleasure. Having both their mouths on him tempting him to rip their clothes away then and there.

_I'm gonna treat you like a teddy bear_

_You won't wanna go nowhere_

_In the lap of luxury_

_Baby just turn to me_

_You won't want for nothing boy_

_I will give you plenty_

Sam presses in closer, grinding forward into Dean, rocking back against Eliot. They both grip his hips tighter, grinding hard against him and Sam let's

go. His head titled back he gives himself up to them, craving their mouths on his skin, their hands on his naked body. He wants them inside him. Wants to taste them. Wants to be filled.

_Touch my body_

_Put me on the floor_

_Wrestle me around_

_Play with me some more_

_Touch my body_

Sam feels hands in his hair tugging him into a kiss and moans.

_Throw me on the bed_

_I just wanna make you feel_

_Like you never did._

_Touch my body_

Another mouth bites sharply on his neck making Sam gasp into the kiss. Eliot bites his way along Sams neck, leaving his mark again and again, each sting shooting pleasure through him.

_Let me wrap my thighs_

_All around your waist_

_Just a little taste_

_Touch my body_

Sams hips rock faster between them, the need in him growing wilder, tempting him to take them both right there.

_Know you love my curves_

_Come on and give me what I deserve_

_And touch my body._

Eliot drags his head back by the hair, lips pressed to his ear "We've got a room near-by"

Sam gives a slight nod "Let's get out of here"

Sam is released only to have Dean drag him down by the hair and kiss him roughly, biting and sucking his bottom lip. "Let's go." Trembling in anticipation the three of them walk out into the night.

TBC?

This is just something that came to me. I haven't decided if I'll keep up with it. Beyond the obvious, cause no way is my dirty mind stopping there lol. But I haven't decided if I'll keep on with it, flesh things out a bit, maybe try to explain some things. Guess that will depend on if people want more or not...


	2. Chapter 2

Sam shivers when he steps outside, the cool night air a shock after the heat of the club, the moon calling him to take _nownownow. _Sam can feel their eyes on him as they walk through the parking lot like a caress, tilting his head he sends Eliot a slow smile as Dean digs the keys out of his pocket. Looking up when they stop Sam gives a low whistle at the 67 Chevy Impala, fingers itching to touch as that feeling of _I should know this _washes over him again. Deans soft laugh makes him jump and he shoots him a sheepish smile that quickly turns into a laugh when Eliot gives Dean a smug grin and drags Sam to the backseat.

Dean grumbles as he walks around the car and gets in. Glancing in the mirror as he starts the car he watches Eliot pull Sam into his lap, snickering when Hot Blooded blares from the speakers.

_Well, Im hot blooded, check it and see_

_I got a fever of a hundred and three_

_Come on baby, do you do more than dance?_

_Im hot blooded, Im hot blooded_

Dean risks another glance in the mirror, groaning as he watches them kiss. Cursing under his breath he checks the road. _Good thing there aren't any cars around _He thinks wryly as his eyes shift back to the mirror.

Sam cant hold back a moan as Eliot floods his senses again. Eliot drags his head back by the hair making him gasp, arching his back Sam moans and grinds down into Eliot's lap.

_You dont have to read my mind, to know what I have in mind_

_Honey you oughta know_

_Now you move so fine, let me lay it on the line_

_I wanna know what youre doin after the show_

_Now its up to you, we can make a secret rendezvous_

_Just me and you, Ill show you lovin like you never knew_

With a frustrated growl Eliot rips Sams shirt up the front, sliding a hand over all that muscle, back into his hair as he sucks a nipple into his mouth. Letting out a low laugh when Sam moans and grinds his ass down harder. Giving Sams nipple a light nip he leans back, hands sliding down to grip Sams ass as he thrusts up to meet him. Looking up he meets Deans eyes in the mirror, his heart racing at the heat in his eyes.

_Thats why, Im hot blooded, check it and see_

_I got a fever of a hundred and three_

_Come on baby, do you do more than dance?_

_Im hot blooded, hot blooded_

Groaning deep in his throat Dean presses the heel of his hand into his crotch, torn between rubbing to get off and squeezing to keep himself in check._ Almost there, almost there, just a couple more minutes, Jesus fuck don't come in your pants. _Dean doesn't miss the shocked need in Eliots eyes when they meet in the mirror, cant bring himself to turn away from it. Sam jolts them out of the it when he suddenly curses and jerks away. Both wondering if they had annoyed Sam into backing out.

"Move over" Sam demands, voice husky with need as he moves back as much as he can in the cramped space, giving a hum of approval when Eliot raises an eyebrow at the order but moves anyway. _Gotta have more. Cant wait. moremorenow. _Biting his lip Sam barely stops himself from ripping Eliots jeans open, tugging them open quickly he drags them down, barely waiting to get them past his knees before leaning in and licking a stripe up his cock. He licks and teases the long length as he pulls off a shoe and pant leg, pulling Eliot sideways he meets his wide eyes with a grin before swallowing him whole. Loving the moan it earns him, laughing around the fullness when he hears Eliots head thud against the window. Bobbing his head he takes him deep again and again. _God he tastes so good _Moaning Sam reaches down and undoes his pants, nearly sobbing around Eliots cock at finally_ finally _having the friction he needed. Pre-come easing the way, his hand pumps in time with his mouth.

_Hot blooded, every night_

_Hot blooded, youre looking so tight_

_Hot blooded, now youre driving me wild_

_Hot blooded, Im so hot for you, child_

_Hot blooded, Im a little bit high_

_Hot blooded, youre a little bit shy_

_Hot blooded, youre making me sing_

_Hot blooded, for your sweet sweet thing_

Dean shifts in his seat, tempted to stop the car right there and join them. If he didn't spot the sign for the motel right then he might have. He watches Sam hand jack his cock, his other hand moving to Eliots hip urging him to thrust up into his mouth. _Damn he's big all over _Biting his lip Dean cant decide what he want to watch more, Sams mouth swallowing Eliots cock again and again or Eliots face as he enjoys it.

Whimpering when Eliot hesitates, Sam pulls off, hand replacing his mouth as he looks up at him. "Please, Eliot. Wanna feel you." Sam begs, needing to give up that bit of control. Sucking the tip back into his mouth he pleads with his eyes for Eliot to do what he knows they both want. His eyes flutter shut when Eliot slides a hand into his long hair and slowly drags his mouth down, moaning when he holds him there. Flicking his tongue Sam hums around him before swallowing, tempted to resist the tug on his hair pulling him back up.

Eliot stops him half way up the length of his cock and waits for Sam to meet his eyes, taking in the sight of Sam _Their Sam _with his mouth wrapped tight around his dick, eyes dark with lust, waiting for him to make a move. Smiling darkly when Sam stills his hand, waits until Sam breaks with a small whimper, eyes pleading with him to just _move _before finally rolling his hips up. Thrusting shallowly, less than half his cock sliding between his lips, Eliot teases Sam until his eyes start pleading again, Sams hand barely ghosting along his dick, broken whimpers spilling around his cock. His grip tightening in Sams hair his only warning, Eliots sets a quick pace, fucking his cock deep again and again.

Sam cant stop the steady stream of moans and whimpers from pouring out, the feel of Eliot fucking his mouth even better then he'd expected. The pleasure of giving him full control something he could quickly become addicted to. Jacking his hand to the rough pace Eliot was setting Sam could feel himself getting closer and closer. His rhythm becoming erratic, hand pumping harder as he fucked into his fist.

"Sam, don't you dare come. That belongs to me" Dean growls out from the front, startling Sam.

Whining around Eliots hard length, Sam slides his hand to the base of his cock and grips it tight.

Eliots falling apart above him, pumping impossibly deeper down his throat, arching back against the door, curses and moans spilling from his lips. Sam hums sending him over the edge, moaning greedily as he swallows every drop of Eliots release softly licking and sucking him clean before letting him slip free. Sitting up he meets Deans eyes in the mirror as he eases his still hard and aching cock back into his pants.

_Runnin with the devil_

_Runnin with the devil_

Sam watches Dean shut the car off and wonders if that might be true as he follows both men into the motel room.

TBC?

Songs: Foreigner-Hot Blooded and Van Halen- Runnin' With The Devil


	3. AN

Just to let everyone know. Eliot is not mine. It's Eliot Spencer from the tv show Leverage on TNT.

He is played by the actor Christian Kane.

The 3rd (final?) chapter is coming soon...


End file.
